<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lullaby for a cat by littleswancygnet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22422712">Lullaby for a cat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleswancygnet/pseuds/littleswancygnet'>littleswancygnet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:29:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22422712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleswancygnet/pseuds/littleswancygnet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>权顺荣这一起床就给沙发上窝着的那个人吓了一跳，他不由得大声问：“是谁？”那人慢腾腾站起身，有些羞赧扯了扯自己白衬衫下摆，光洁白皙的小腿在黑色皮质沙发的映衬下让权顺荣移不开眼，“你爸让我别急着走……”</p><p>原来是带回来做爱的人，权顺荣心里想着。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lullaby for a cat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>权顺荣这一起床就给沙发上窝着的那个人吓了一跳，他不由得大声问：“是谁？”那人慢腾腾站起身，有些羞赧扯了扯自己白衬衫下摆，光洁白皙的小腿在黑色皮质沙发的映衬下让权顺荣移不开眼，“你爸让我别急着走……”</p><p>原来是带回来做爱的人，权顺荣心里想着，确认了对面人的身份也就没了好脾气，“没事就早点走吧，家里也不是就我爸一个男人。”虽然目光还是忍不住在他的腿上多停留了几秒。</p><p>洗漱结束的权顺荣擦着自己的脑袋，走出厕所，他的父亲也已经回来了，把之前的小人抱在了怀里嘘寒问暖，一手搂着人的腰，另一只手在那人腿上揉捏，权顺荣秉持着眼不见心不烦的理念，把毛巾又往下扯一些遮住自己视线就闷头往自己屋里走。</p><p>反正也只是一个很快就会离开的人，权顺荣摸出吹风机的时候想。</p><p>但这人似乎是一个意外。</p><p>在之后的很多个早晨，他都看到了这个小小的人，有时候是满脸疲惫走出父亲的主卧，有时候是慢悠悠抱着牛奶坐在沙发上看晨间新闻。</p><p>权顺荣也知道了这人的名字，李知勋。</p><p>因为他听到过父亲和李知勋做爱时候的声音，除却肉体碰撞和压抑呻吟，那些乱七八糟的浑话更让他记忆犹新。</p><p>“知勋屁股好大，奶子也很大，是被老公玩大的吗？”<br/>“真看不出来，知勋真得很骚，水比女人都要多。”<br/>“知勋喜欢男人怎么玩你？”<br/>“喜不喜欢我这样干你，知勋说啊。”</p><p>父亲从来没有提起过什么，但李知勋住进这间房子似乎已经是无须言说的事实。</p><p>因为工作的忙碌，李知勋在这间房子里大多的时间都是与权顺荣杜处，权顺荣似乎也不大介意，他可以和李知勋安安静静同桌吃饭，甚至能和李知勋同坐在一张沙发上谈论最近的电视剧剧情。</p><p>权顺荣将这份和谐归功于李知勋那双腿。</p><p>“我爸今晚不回来吗？”权顺荣看着晚饭后懒洋洋抱着手机在沙发上玩的李知勋，李知勋头也不抬：“大概吧。”“都好几天了，你不担心吗？”权顺荣始终略过对李知勋的称呼，索性一直叫李知勋为“你”，李知勋似乎也知道两人之间的复杂关系，也就随着他喊，“担心什么？”“我爸可是个管不住自己的人。”权顺荣试图让自己的措辞隐晦一些，李知勋抬起头却笑了：“做爱而已，没什么大不了的，你先去洗澡吧。”“你先吧，我吃完饭去外面转转消消食。”权顺荣躲开了李知勋的目光，逃出了家门。</p><p>他在外闲逛半小时才回家，心里估摸着李知勋应当洗漱结束了，他走进客厅的时候，李知勋正冒着热气走出厕所，头发还湿漉漉挂着，“回来了啊，我洗完了，你去把东西收拾一下就能进来了。”李知勋的睡衣领口很大，权顺荣很难不去想衣服领口是不是他的父亲为了揉捏他的胸口所以扯大的，他的目光停在了李知勋的胸口，薄薄的衣物下面是小小的突起。</p><p>权顺荣想，男人的胸口也是软软的吗？不然他爹为什么这么喜欢揉李知勋的奶子？</p><p>“在想什么？”李知勋走过他面前，在他眼睛前面挥了挥手，权顺荣回过神，猛地一抬头，李知勋笑盈盈地说：“快去洗澡，早点休息。”</p><p>权顺荣拿好衣物就进了浴室，他洗完头就眯着眼往架子上摸沐浴露，却摸到一个并不熟悉的形状，他擦去脸上的水滴认真去看，那是多了一瓶牛奶味的沐浴露。</p><p>明明还没有按下沐浴露，怎么鼻尖已经有牛奶的味道了？权顺荣迷茫地想着，他想大概是李知勋先前用过的缘故吧，那为什么之前李知勋凑到他眼前都没闻到，这时候却意外充斥着他的脑袋。</p><p>他按出沐浴露抹在身上，随着牛奶味道的扩散，他的性器也随之勃起，他握住了自己的性器，并在性器上打出了更多的牛奶味泡沫。</p><p>“还在洗澡吗？”外面响起敲门声，权顺荣急急忙忙应了一声，李知勋声音闷闷传来：“你内裤掉在外面了，开个门吧。”权顺荣回了一声，“不用了。”</p><p>那门却自己开了，隔着水雾，权顺荣看见李知勋走了进来，并且关上了门。</p><p>“你没关门，我就自己进来了。”李知勋甩了甩手里的内裤，权顺荣看不分明，只能含糊应了几声，李知勋却迟迟没动步子离开，只是闲闲转了身就站在洗漱台前开始刷牙。</p><p>该死的，权顺荣背过身去，自己在洗澡时候勃起这副狼狈的样子可不能让李知勋看见。</p><p>身上的热水却一下变冷了，权顺荣下意识叫了起来，浴室的小小隔门被打开，李知勋急匆匆问：“怎么了？”权顺荣有些尴尬地侧着身，“水变凉了……”“啊，那大概是因为我放了洗漱台的热水吧。”李知勋认认真真回答着，看见权顺荣那别扭的样子却一下笑了出来，“几岁了啊？怎么洗澡还会勃起？”</p><p>李知勋随即伸手关了莲蓬头，在自己走进浴室后关上了那扇小小的门，“要不要哥哥教教你？”</p><p>他的睡衣被自己再度脱去扔在脚下，干脆就垫在脚底下当作防滑垫，从后搂上权顺荣的身子，“顺荣原来真得这么热……”权顺荣僵直着身体不敢动，他结结巴巴话都说不利索，“你……我们……这样……”</p><p>“没什么大不了的，做爱而已，顺荣不想吗？”纤细的手指从他的肩膀顺势一路滑到手背，又包住他手握住的性器，“明明已经这么大了。”带着权顺荣的手活动几下，“难道是顺荣讨厌我吗……”声音变得有些低沉，身后的人又抽了抽鼻子，权顺荣急急回答：“不是，但……”</p><p>“既然顺荣不讨厌我，那就没关系了。”李知勋直接蹲在了权顺荣的身前，将他的手与性器分离开，温柔缱绻与他十指相扣，用自己的嘴轻轻裹住他的性器，舌尖轻轻勾过柱体，腮帮微微用力就能让权顺荣倒吸一口凉气。</p><p>“顺荣有东西出来了。”李知勋将性器吐出，用手背擦过自己嘴角溢出的唾液，伸出舌尖舔了一下龟头，用手指着自己舌尖仿佛献宝，口齿不清地说：“你看……”</p><p>“既然要做就别说废话了。”权顺荣突然变了个人似的，刚刚的犹豫全被他扔到脑后，掰扯着李知勋的下巴就要再操进去。</p><p>既然是李知勋主动要做这些事，他何乐而不为？</p><p>李知勋却偏过头不张嘴，嗔怪道：“真是小孩，这你就满意了吗？”搭着他的手臂站起身，将牛奶味的沐浴露挤出到自己手上，又拉着权顺荣的手擦在他掌心，“想要吃糖也该学会自己剥糖纸。”说完就踮起脚去吻权顺荣的嘴唇，牙齿轻轻咬着权顺荣的下唇，权顺荣尝到了自己下身的腥气，手也就溜进了李知勋的股间。</p><p>但李知勋的后穴并不干涩，似乎是早有准备，权顺荣的指尖探了进去，李知勋身子轻轻颤抖，“自己润滑过了？”“还不是怕你这个傻小孩不懂事。”李知勋白过一眼，“谁知道你比我想得还要傻，人都送到你面前了还不敢张嘴吃。”</p><p>“穿的是你的内裤，门是我故意不关上的，蠢弟弟。”</p><p>“在挨操之前说这些，真得很不怕我干死你吗？”权顺荣另外两根手指也接连进入，李知勋的身子因为他的动作而更加贴近了权顺荣，下巴抵在他的肩膀上，“小孩，本事可不是靠嘴说说就有的。”两个人的乳尖摩擦着，权顺荣另一张揉捏他大腿内测的手改而扶起他的腿，“那你就不要后悔。”</p><p>权顺荣的性器就这样赤条条撞了进去，李知勋尖细的声音回荡在小小的浴室里，“顺荣真得……真得很大……”“乖妈咪，我比我爸还大吗？”权顺荣将李知勋抵在墙上操弄，李知勋身上唯一的支撑点就是在权顺荣的性器上，他爽得绷直了脚尖，手虚虚抱住权顺荣的脖子，“别，别乱叫……”</p><p>“老婆，老婆天天穿成这样在我面前，原来是要挨操的意思。”李知勋的皮肤很白，屁股上已经留下了权顺荣的指痕，“怎么办，要是被我爸看到了，老婆不就完了吗？”李知勋断断续续地回答：“但我想和顺荣做爱啊……这……这没办法……”</p><p>李知勋被权顺荣放下，粗大的性器被猛地抽出，李知勋刚哼唧几声，身子已经被翻了面，胸口贴在瓷砖上，权顺荣再度挺身进入，却没有动作，“老婆跪着吃得我鸡巴，现在还要撅着屁股吃我的鸡巴，我的鸡巴都被老婆吃了个遍。”</p><p>“顺荣……顺荣……”李知勋难耐地扭动着下身，迫切希望权顺荣能够动一动，权顺荣还是不肯有所动作，明知故问道：“老婆怎么了。”“动一动吧……”李知勋已经自己开始吞吐权顺荣的性器，权顺荣把他死死压在墙上，再无任何可活动空间，“告诉我，想怎么样？”</p><p>“想要顺荣操我，用力操我……”李知勋的乳尖被权顺荣捏上，指尖在上面打转，“这可是老婆自己说的。”下身再度开始奋力抽插，李知勋的呻吟都被顶得支离破碎。</p><p>“知勋的奶子以后就只能被我玩大了。”<br/>“知勋的淫洞以后也只有我可以堵。”<br/>“听到了就回话，骚货。”</p><p>李知勋被逼得哭腔都出来了，“我，我听到了……顺荣啊……摸一摸前面……”“今天只许用后面高潮。”权顺荣这句不知是命令还是预言，下一秒的李知勋就射了出来，沾在了墙壁上，权顺荣顺势拢过一些塞进李知勋的嘴里，手指模仿着性器动作抽插着，“好吃吗？”</p><p>李知勋微微偏过头，红红的眼角下挂着泪珠：“顺荣的……更好吃……”</p><p>权顺荣这一听，脑袋里那根弦是彻底断了，抱着李知勋的腰就是一顿干，完全忘了不要射在里面这句给自己的警示，低吼着全部射进了李知勋身子里，李知勋哭着叫：“顺荣都射进来，会生宝宝的……”“那就生，生十七八个，你怀孕了我还是要干你。”权顺荣伏在李知勋背上，性器仍未退出去，快感褪去的李知勋推推他，“拔出来吧。”“不行，你得生我的孩子，漏出来可就怀不上了。”权顺荣气势汹汹地说。</p><p>“难不成你要这么塞到我怀孕吗？”李知勋失笑，本就是一句调情话，却被权顺荣说得这样正儿八经，权顺荣手不老实地捏着李知勋的胸口，“至少今晚不想拔出去。”</p><p>“难道顺荣觉得射一次就够怀孕了吗？”李知勋眨了眨眼，“我还有很多地方能让顺荣射哦。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>